Blip Number Two
by fiftyshadesfreak
Summary: Christian wants another baby...what will Ana say?
1. Suggestion

**A/N: This was an idea I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hmm. God, Ana. That was delicious," Christian hums appreciatively, leaning back in his chair in front of an empty plate.

"I think so too, if I do say so myself," I respond with a nod, and then smirk at him. "Couldn't have done it without you, Mr. Grey."

He rolls his eyes. "Okay. Stop with the patronization. At least I'm learning."

My face softens and I smile. "You've definitely improved."

We've just finished eating a rather tasty helping of shrimp alfredo – which Christian graciously assisted me with by chopping and stirring whatever I asked him to. And he's right – he has gotten better in the kitchen. Surprisingly, he's taken an interest in helping me in when I cook, and by now, he's really quite effective in making things easier and faster for me.

I kick back in the breakfast bar seat, taking a sip of wine and swirling it around in the glass lazily.

"Ahhh, I've been so looking forward to this," I sigh, leaning my head back with a relaxed smile.

By 'this', I mean mine and Christian's night away that we do every two weeks on Fridays – sometimes sooner and sometimes later than that, depending on our schedules. We both go home for an hour or so to spend time with Teddy before we come to spend the night at Escala.

Tonight, Kate and Elliot are keeping Teddy, but we decided to come anyway. It's a nice escape after a long week for both of us. Plus, it follows Dr. Flynn's marital advice to us – never stop dating.

And we do go out together on real dates as well – more on Christian's insistence than mine – but they still don't quite match the loving intimacy we get out of these little nights to ourselves.

"Me too," Christian says with a smile in his smokey eyes.

I smile with contentment and sigh again before reaching to pick up both of our empty plates and slide off the bar stool.

Moving around to the sink, I rinse the dishes and pop them into the dishwasher all in a minute. As I dry my hands, Christina finishes his glass of wine and walks around to me until he has me backed into the bar with his hands on either side of me.

He smiles a slow, sexy grin, leaning down to me. I incline my face to his as he skims his nose down the length of mine in a sexy Christian Grey Eskimo kiss.

But just when I think he's about to kiss me, he pulls back just slightly and tilts his head to the side. "How does a bath sound?" he breathes.

"As long as you get in with me, it sounds heavenly."

He smiles, taking a step back from me and weaves his fingers through mine.

Hand in hand, we saunter lazily from the kitchen, down the hall and into the master bedroom. Our old room.

Although we come here every two weeks, it's still a little strange staying here instead of at the house – especially without Teddy. Though I know better, I can't help but walk around, expecting to hear his little voice calling out for either "mommy" or "daddy". It's getting better, but I still have a little separation anxiety whenever I'm not with him for an extended period of time.

I pause in the bedroom to slip off the hills I wore to work just before following Christian into the huge white bathroom.

As Christian starts the water running and adds the bubblebath, I let my black slacks and blouse slide to the floor. Christian takes off his shirt as well, and starts setting out some candles we have stored underneath the sink as I go behind him, lighting them.

It doesn't take long for the bath to fill up, so Christian kills the main light as I finish undressing and slide into the steamy water, settling into the fragrant bubbles. Christian quickly removes the rest of his clothes and joins me.

But he doesn't take his usual place behind me. Instead, he gets in the opposite side across from me.

Taking my feet, he places them in his lap and starts kneading one with his strong fingers.

"Hmmm," I hum drunkenly, leaning my head back against the rim of the tub as I relish the feeling.

We stay silent and after a few minutes, he switches to the other foot, paying that one the same loving attention. Enjoying his pampering, I rest my elbow on the side of the tub and lean my head against my hand.

"I wonder how Teddy is," Christian muses out loud.

"Well, no one's called screaming yet," I respond with a small smirk.

"That's not funny," he says dryly.

"They're fine, Christian," I stress. "Stop worrying."

He sighs, nodding. That separation anxiety thing – well, I'm not the only one who suffers from it. So, understanding the feeling, I lean up in the bath and try to reassure him.

"It's not like it's the first time Teddy's stayed with them," I remind him. "Besides, they need the practice."

Christian smiles, shaking his head lightly. "Elliot– a dad. That ought to be interesting."

"I imagine he'll be happy just to have a full-time playmate," I quip.

Christian chuckles, his laughter bouncing off the hard surfaces of the bathroom. "You're probably right."

"That baby is going to end up being a hard-core daddy's girl."

"You think?" Christian asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Knowing Elliot? Oh yeah."

I fall silent again, letting my eyes slide close.

But after a minute, Christian speaks again, breaking through the quiet. "Ana," he says. But his tone of voice is what has my eyes snapping open. He sounds...strange.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I want to talk to you about something," he begins, shifting uncomfortably and making tiny little waves in the water.

I swallow harder than normal, and look at him with suspicion. "Somehow," I say. "I don't like the sound of that." I try to make my voice sound amused but the statement is still very true.

Christian's eyes soften and a small smile curves his lips. "It's okay – it's just something for you to think about."

"Okay…," I hedge, willing him to go on.

I see him draw in a deep breath, just making me worry more despite his words.

He levels me a serious, but reassuring look. "It's alright if you're not up for the idea. But just begin by being open-minded, okay?"

"Christian, you're starting to scare me," I say, my heart picking up pace. "Just tell me."

Before he speaks though, he sits up and slides forward until we're face to face.

He takes another deep breath and says something I never would have expected.

"I want another baby."


	2. Decision

I stare at him, wide-eyed and mouth agape, completely speechless.

Finally, I manage, "You _what?_"

He looks at me with the deepest sincerity imaginable. "I want to have another baby."

Without warning, a sound of disbelief escapes my lips, sounding sort of like a half-giggle.

I bring my hand up, running it over my mouth, still not believing what he just said. Before I can respond though, Christian is quick to go on once he sees my shock, misreading it a little.

"And I know you might not want the same thing right now. And that's fine. I understand. I just wanted you to know how I feel about it."

I look at him and open my mouth to say something, but stop, closing it again.

After another long moment, I open it again. "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A few weeks," he says with a small shrug. "I love Teddy more than anything, and ever since Kate and Elliot announced they're having a girl, I haven't been able stop imagining having another one just like him."

I let out a huge huff, running my hand through my damp hair. "Theodore's only fifteen months old, Christian. We have plenty of time to have more kids."

"I know," he says quickly. "Like I said, it's okay if you're not ready right now. I simply wanted you to know that I am."

I nod slowly, acknowledging this. "You're sure about this, though?"

"Most definitely," he swears, nodding.

I glance away from Christian, falling into deep thought until he breaks me out of it by moving to stand up and grabbing a towel.

"Come on," he says, reaching for me. "We're turning to prunes." Helping me up, he wraps me snuggly in the fluffy towel before getting his own.

He pulls the drain and I start to follow him out, still not saying anything. But he stops me before I can cross the threshold.

"Hey," he says softly. "I don't need an answer right now. It's just something to think about, that's all."

I nod, understanding, and we both go into the bedroom to change into something comfy.

Twenty minutes later, I'm standing in the kitchen, popping us some popcorn as Christian waits for me in the media room. During these nights, we usually lay around together for a little while, talking, reading, or (like tonight) watching a movie. Just quite alone time with no interruptions.

I set the bowl out, listening as the first kernels start exploding in the bag in the microwave, and sigh.

_Another baby? Seriously?_

The idea isn't something I've given much thought. Sure, I'd thought about it in the abstract sense – like Christian and I would have another child _someday_. I never wanted Teddy to be an only child from the beginning. And there's always the playful ribbing our parents give us about more grandkids.

Plus, I have my moments, when I'm looking at Teddy, where I start to miss his baby days – miss the tiny little fingers and toes; and just the awe of having such a small creature be totally dependant on you for everything. I'm pretty sure all mother do at some point.

But I've never really stopped to consider the idea of having another one. Not yet at least. And I sure as hell never thought Christian would be the first to get there. Don't get me wrong, it's not because I thought he didn't want anymore children at all – I just never suspected he would be the one to want more kids first. Or so soon.

Teddy isn't even a year and a half yet. Are we prepared to have two children, especially two that are that young? Ted is a pretty big handful even now. Having a toddler and a newborn at once is a big deal. I had Teddy so young that I have plenty of time to wait to have another – time for Teddy to get a little older.

Then my thoughts flicker to Grey Publishing. My fledgling company is just starting to take off under my leadership. Am I okay with trying to balance that and a new infant?

Then again, Teddy is the light of my light (other than Christian). I couldn't imagine life without him. Why wouldn't I want to have another one to love just as much?

I sigh again. So many questions – questions I really don't have the answers to.

Then I think about what Christian said – about not being able to imagine us without another baby. And that's what I do – I try to imagine it. I don't move when the popcorn is ready. Instead, I let my eyes slide close and paint the picture in my head.

The three of us – or four, rather – all together. Teddy gazing with awed eyes down at his little brother or sister. Christian cradling a tiny little bundle in his arms with Teddy in his lap at the same time.

The joy of watching another teeny weeny baby grow before my eyes; see another one of our children take their first steps – utter their first word; hear "mama" for the first time…

Not to mention giving Teddy a younger sibling close to his age. Knowing my son, he would be absolutely delighted by the time the baby actually came. He would have someone to play with as they got older – someone to look out for, especially if he got a sister.

A girl! The thought curves my mouth into a smile. What if we had girl? I mean, I know you can't choose either way, but I cant help but trying to visualize that.

I think about what I said about Kate and Elliot's daughter being a daddy's girl. I can't even imagine how much worse it would be with Christian instead. He would absolutely spoil her to death. Teddy already has him wrapped around his tiny pinkie finger, and a girl would only be worse. She would no doubt be his little princess.

I see it in my mind – all four of us, no matter if the baby were a boy or a girl. I can picture it as plain as day behind my eyes. My smile gets bigger.

_My family._

An unexplainable warmth washes over me at the thought, causing my eyes to snap open and my breath to catch at the beauty of it.

Before I even make the conscious decision to do so, my feet are already moving with quick purpose back down the hall, leaving the smell of popcorn behind me.

Pushing the media room door open, I go in, not slowing down until I'm right in front of the couch – right in front of Christian.

However, I don't stop to consider how I must look to him right now. Sure enough, he snaps to attention, his eyes widening at whatever he sees on my face.

"Ana?" he asks, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering him, I ask a question of my own. "Are you sure about this?"

His eyebrows crease. "About what?"

"About having another baby," I clarify, making a sweeping move to sit down beside him on the couch.

Surprise crosses his face at my change of direction. "Yes. Absolutely."

I nod, looking away momentarily as I chew on my bottom lip.

_Should I do this? He said he didn't need an answer right now, so I have time to think about it…_

Christian interrupts my internal debate. Reaching over to take my chin between his fingers, he turns my face back to him and pulls my lip from my teeth.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispers softly, brushing his fingers across my cheek.

I sigh. "I've spent the last half hour trying to think of a reason we shouldn't have another baby," I tell him quietly.

"And what did you come up with?" he asks patiently.

I stare up into his eyes, hesitating for just a moment. But then he blinks and tilts his head to the side in that absolutely adorable way – something Teddy does as well. And I see it all over again. My (possibly expanding) family.

I see it because it's inside us. Because family isn't about blood relation – it's about emotion and bonds.

It's there with Christian in the way he loves and protects. And it's with me too in the way I comfort and support.

Suddenly, I have no doubt that my response is the right one.

"Nothing," I whisper. "I came up with nothing because there isn't a reason we shouldn't have another child."

I watch as Christian's face goes blank with shock before turning into a picture of pure hopeful joy. "What are you saying?"

"Let's do it," I breathe.

"Are you sure? I told you, you don't have to an-."

"Christian," I interrupt. "I don't need to think about it anymore – I want another baby."

He stares at me for a second, then burst with light, joyful laughter. When it ceases, he looks back to me. "We're having another baby?"

"We _might _be having another baby," I correct, just as something occurs to me. "Under one condition."

He lifts one brow. "What is that?"

"I don't want to _try _to have another baby," I say, _trying _to explain my logic. "I'll cancel my shots with Dr. Greene next week, but that's it. I just want to let whatever happens, or _doesn't _happen pan out on its own."

He chuckles a little. "I didn't plan on doing it any differently." He grins. "It's not like we'll have to start scheduling in baby-making sessions or anything on our calendars."

I smile back despite myself, nodding before I lean forward, putting my head on one hand. "God," I say, mostly to myself. "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"Only if you really want to," he says, leaning forward as well. I look over at him.

"I am, but are you _positive _you are?" I check again. After the experience with the announcement of my pregnancy with Teddy, I want to make sure he's 100% on board as well.

"Yes, Ana. I'm sure."

I blow out a breath noisily, leaning heavily into the couch. "And I don't think we should tell anyone. Not until it actually happens."

"Ana," Christian says, making me look over at him again. He smiles understandingly. "Stop over thinking. We'll deal with all the details later. We have plenty of time."

I smile back at him a little wryly. "I can't help it. This is a huge decision."

"I know," he says, sliding closer to me. "But it's one we're ready for."

I nod, reaching up to touch run my hand down his bare chest. When I glance back up, his eyes have darkened and he moves closer, bringing his face to mine.

"How about we start _not trying _right now," he murmurs, moving so he towers over me, making me lean back until I'm laying on the couch under him.

I giggle. "You know my last shot is good for another three weeks, right? It'll be next month before it's even possible."

"I know," he says, dipping his head to kiss my collar bone before peeking back up at me. "But we can at least start practicing."

I snort at his words – as if we could ever possibly have any more practice. Ha.

But I give in to his soft, tender touch, wrapping my arms around his neck as he brings his lips down to mine.

When we break apart, he touches his forehead to mine, staring at me with adoration.

I tighten my grip on his neck. "By all mean, Mr. Grey," I say flirtatiously. "Let's start practicing for Blip number two…"


	3. Results

_Three Months Later…_

"Come on," I mutter under my breath, unable to stop glancing at my watch. I'm here on my lunch break, but if I'm gone too long, Christian will be sure to find out.

I'm sitting in Dr. Greene's waiting room. I made the appointment yesterday out of desperate curiosity.

On such short notice, I thought for sure it would be at least next week until I saw her, but apparently, throwing around the name Grey gets things done – something I've learned over the past couple years.

I didn't tell Christian because I didn't want to alarm him. He has a huge business deal he's negotiating at work, and doesn't need anything extra like a false alarm.

_But it might not be false_. A little voice says in the back of my head. I try to suppress it fiercely, not wanting to get my hopes up to have them dashed – the exact reason I didn't tell Christian.

I sigh, glancing at the watch again.

We stopped trying to _not _have a baby three months ago now – in other words, I've been off birth control for a while. And just like agreed, Christian and I have continued to live normally, not doing anything out of the ordinary. But the thought is always there, even if we don't say it out loud – like a big fuchsia colored elephant in every room.

Yesterday, however, it was no longer ignorable – at least for me. I was rummaging through the bathroom looking for a certain bottle of perfume when I stumbled upon a very startling reminder instead.

A blue box of Tampax.

Seeing it made me rush to the calendar and start counting. I even counted twice to make sure, and sure enough – I'm over a week late. I didn't even stop to notice because things have been so busy lately.

Even Christian – control-freak Christian – who never overlooks anything didn't notice. Just more proof of how absorbed and stressed about this deal he's been.

Of course, then my mind started reeling – playing through every extra food craving I may have had; any moodiness; the extra sex-drive (which around Christian really isn't noticeable from any other day).

All of it started driving me crazy within twenty minutes. It could just be my mind playing tricks on me after all, taking normal things and dramatizing them until I start to actually believe it.

I could have just went to the drug store yesterday and picked up an at-home test, but decided against it after a lot of debate. Those things can be confusing and aren't completely accurate. I want to know for sure. I want to be able to _see _my baby. _If _there really is a baby after all…

My heart is pounding by now with all my rampant thoughts when the nurse calls my name.

_Oh thank God._

She leads me into the exam room and starts the routine check.

"Nervous?" she asks, while counting my pulse – which ends up being around 90.

"A little," I say, but in my head, I'm screaming, "_Ya think?!_"

She leaves me and once again, I'm stuck waiting. Luckily, Dr. Greene doesn't beat around the bush and is quick to come in.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey," he says, glancing at the papers in her hand. "It's been a while since I've seen you. How are you?"

"I'm good," I say a little breathy.

She sits down in the little rolling stool, while reading what's in her hand – my file I assume. She suddenly looks up in surprise. "You're here for a pregnancy test?"

I nod, biting my lip.

"Well, that explains why you canceled your shot. So this one is planned?"

I nod again, staying silent.

"Well, alright," she says. "This should be quick then."

She goes over and pulls out a plastic cup and hands it to me. "Best of luck."

I already feel like I'm going to pee myself because of my nerves, so it's not hard to produce a sample.

Back in the room, Dr. Greene brings out a white stick, the same one used the first time she told me I was pregnant, and swirls it around.

I hold my breath. And watch as it turns a light a blue. The same color as last time.

_Oh. My. God. _

I barely hear Dr. Greene as she says, "That's a positive, Mrs. Grey. Congratulations."

I'm still lost in my own brain as Dr. Greene goes on with the appointment. I'm only snapped back to reality when I see my baby's little picture on the ultrasound screen.

It's no bigger than the first time I saw Teddy. Just a little blip…

"I'd say you're about six weeks along," is the last thing I register hearing from Dr. Greene as I feel happy tears start running down my face.

Even once I'm walking out of the doctor's office, I'm still in a daze. But unlike last time, when I hit the sidewalk, I break out of it and instead feel the warm joy and unfurling happiness that was missing the last time I heard this news.

Suddenly, I can't get to my Saab fast enough. No matter the results, I was going to wait till we got home from work to tell Christian anything, but I can't.

If I don't tell my husband, I'm going to end up shouting the news from the street corner just to keep from combusting.

I check the clock on the dash as I crank the engine. He said he had a meeting a little while ago, but by the time I get there, he should at least be almost done. It's not like it matters – I'll barge in there if I have to. I believe our second child is tad more important than mergers and acquisitions.

While I step on it, I use the car's hands-free to dial my office and tell Roach, who's now my VP, to take over because I'm taking the rest of the day. Hanging up, I can't stop the satisfaction that comes from being able to do that without having to worry about it – what with being the head of the company now and all.

I sigh. I guess Christian was right after all. Running Grey Publishing has been a joy – watching it grow and flourish due to my actions has been amazing. I now see the appeal Christian has seen in business all this time.

Soon enough, I'm pulling into Grey House's parking lot. But as I cut the engine, I pause to put my hand to my belly. "Let's go give the news to daddy little Blip."

With that, I get out, hit the lock and enter the imposing building. The elevator seems to take longer than usual, but I'm soon standing in the lobby of Christian's waiting room where Andrea spots me and brightens visibly.

"Mrs. Grey. So nice to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic," I answer, probably a little too enthusiastically for polite conversation, but I don't really care at the moment.

"Here to see Christian?"

"Yes. Is he still in a meeting?"

"Yes, ma'am, but he should be done in just about five minutes or so. Or I can go grab him for you now if it's something important."

I know that by "important" she means "emergency…life threatening", so I swallow my eagerness and say, "Oh no, that's okay. I can wait in his office."

Andrea nods and I head to his office, shutting myself securely inside.

Turning around, I see the place looks the same as always, not that I'm here all that often. I shrug out of my jacket, no longer feeling the December chill from outside, and lay it across the back of one of the leather seats.

I pace for a minute, before deciding it's better to sit. So, I try to stay still enough to perch on the little love seat, but I can't. I find myself getting up and sauntering nervously around the room again until I fond myself around Christian's desk.

I study all the familiar pictures that are adorning his workspace to distract myself. Plopping down into Christian's leather desk chair, I suddenly spot a new one.

Curious, I pick it up, bringing it closer to my face. It's one of Teddy and I, curled up on the couch sleeping. If I remember right, it wasn't that long ago. I had put one of his Disney movies in and laid down to watch it with him. Instead, we both ended up napping through it, Teddy lying on my stomach with his head in the crook of my shoulder and little arms wrapped around my neck.

Christian must've caught the Kodak moment.

_And now we're having another one…_

Just then, the door opens, snatching my attention, and I watch as Christian walks in, not noticing me for a second.

In that second, I study him. He looks like he has all week - worn out. He hasn't been sleeping much and its starting to catch up with him. His hair is unrulier than usual and he has dark circles appearing under his eyes.

A pang of sympathy stabs at me just as his head snaps up, catching sight of me.

"Ana?" he asks, already sounding alarmed as he shuts the door.

"Hi," I squeak, trying to contain myself.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he asks, walking forward just as I put the picture down and rise from his chair, moving around the desk.

"No, no" I say. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then what are you doing?" he asks, glancing at his watch. "You should be at work."

I raise my eyebrow. _He's _telling _me _about needing to be at work? He's usually suggesting I stay home…call in sick…or just ditch for a day in bed with him. This is a first…

"I know," I say, approaching him. "But I needed to see you."

Apparently, he misunderstands the meaning of "needing" for something else than urgency because he starts, "Well, don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you, but I'm slammed today, baby. I wished you would've called. I just got out of one meeting; now, I have to roll straight into another one." He runs his hand through his hair wearily before he keeps ranting. "Then I still have to call Barney about some new things that just came up. Then, I need to do a video conference…"

Finally, I can take no more – of his schedule or my waiting. Before I know what the hell I'm doing, I interrupt him.

"Christian, I'm pregnant," I blurt out, slapping my hand over my mouth as soon as it's out – not really believing I just said that.

It works though – Christian stops talking immediately, staring at me for a long moment, his face going blank.

"What?" he says, as if he didn't hear me very well and wants me to repeat it just to make sure.

I take a deep breath, my hand instinctively dropping to my still-flat belly. "I'm pregnant."

Christian opens his mouth, then shuts it again. Finally though, he takes a step to me, his face changing expression. "You're pregnant?" he whispers down at me.

I bite down on my lip nervously and simply nod, waiting.

Christian's face suddenly breaks into a huge grin and he lets out a sound that resembles a half-laugh, half-cry as his hand slides through his hair again.

"You're sure?" he asks, excitement exuding out of him.

"Yes. I just saw Dr. Greene." As I say this, I pull the ultrasound picture that Dr. Greene gave me out of my back pocket and offer it to him.

He takes it, wide-eyed, and a little speechless. "Just a little blip," he whispers, tracing it with his finger.

When he looks back up at me, his eyes are swimming with tears, igniting my own as he sweeps toward me, catching me in his arms.

Again, he lets out that laugh/cry sound, louder this time as he lifts me and tightens his grip around me.

I release a slightly hysterical giggle myself, letting my tears flow freely now as I hug Christian as hard as I can around his shoulders.

Even when he sets me back down on the ground, we still don't let go, just keep holding each other as our blissful jubilance settles all around us in the room. Its so strong that it's almost palpable.

When he does pull back, Christian keeps his arms around me and touches his forehead to mine. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctor? I would've gone with you."

"I know you already have a lot going on. I didn't want to get you all worked up for it just to be a false alarm."

"How long have you suspected it?"

"Just since yesterday," I reassure him, If it were any longer, I wouldn't have kept it from him at all. 24 hours didn't seem so bad. "I figured out my period was late."

He emits another single laugh as a tear spills out of the corner of his eye. I reach up with trembling fingers to gently brush it away.

Without another word, Christian drops to his knees abruptly, not pausing as he using his hands to lift the front of my blouse up over my stomach. Leaning forward, he kisses the bare skin in the sweetest gesture. I rest one hand on the top of his head as he whispers, "I love you already, Little Blip."

He runs his palm across the skin of my stomach, right where the scar from my first birth is – right over where our second child is growing happily. More tears spring to my eyes as Christian stands just in time to kiss them away.

"We're having another baby," he says, sounding like he's musing to himself.

"Yeah. We are," I answer anyway.

"Well, in that case, let's go home, Mrs. Grey. I'd like to have you to myself for a while so we can celebrate."

I grin until I think my face is going to split in two. "Okay."

With that, we both head out of his office, with me tucked tightly into Christian's side. In the lobby, he puts a rather dismayed expression on Andrea's face by telling her to either reschedule or cancel everything for the rest of the day.

As the elevator doors slide close, I turn so I can wrap both arms around Christian's waist, resting my head against his heart. He snakes his arms around me, holding me as close as possible.

He kisses my hair and whispers, "I love you, Mommy," using the affectionate title that he usually only uses around Teddy or when we're just bantering.

But now – here in the elevator – Teddy's not here and we're certainly not joking. But Blip Number Two is here, and even though it is _way_ too soon for the baby to hear our voices, I still know what it means when I say, "I love you too, Daddy."

**A/N: Okay guys! Hope u liked it! Review and lemme know! All opinions are beyond appreciated! **

**Keep watching, because later down the road I plan on doing another version of this where the pregnancy isn't planned….MWAHAHAH! lol! **


End file.
